User blog:KrspaceT/Accepting Heroes
Heroes of Fusionfall, join the X Over fusionfall fight! Send me your characters and their designs. Be prepared with your best, as the world is in a midst of a fusion invasion, and thist time there are a lot of new places, new heroes and new monsters to face X Over world, a world where heroes from many different realms live in peace. From the untouched wilderness of Du Weldenvarden, the cardboard citadel of the Eds, the Ruins of Mew City and many more soon. Fuse has invaded, taking victims after victims; Alucard, The Justice league minus batman, Son Goku, Mrs. Bellum, Major Glory and B.O.B, and just recently the greek god Artemis, the demi god Demyx and the keybearer Terra New areas to Travel to.... ( Slowly expanding) Warriors Lake ( Warriors Novel) Mew City ( Tokyo Mew Mew) Du Weldenvarden and Beor Mountains ( Inheritance cycle) Coolsville ( Scooby Doo) West City ( Dragon Ball Z) Forest of Mysteries ( Pokemon) Camp half Blood ( Percy Jackson) Team up with familiars, such as Dexter Computress Numbah 1 Numbah 2 Numbah 3 Numbah 4 Numbah 5 Ed Edd Eddy Frankie Bloo Wilt Ben (age 10) Gwen ( Age 10) The Dexbots KND operatives SACT Plumbers And New heroes and characters from outside modern FF, such as Ashitaka ( Princess Mononoke) San ( Princess Mononoke) Miyako ( Power Puff Girls Z) Kauro ( Power Puff Girls Z) Momoko ( Power Puff Girls Z) Batman (Batman) Katie ( Girl with the Silver Eyes) Zoe Nightshade ( Percy Jackson, Titan's curse) Aqua ( Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep) Dani Phantom ( Danny Phantom) Firestar (Warriors Into the Wild) Jaypaw ( Warriors The Sight) Dustpelt (Warriors Into the Wild) Applefur (Warriors Dawn/The Fourth Apprentice) Onestar (Warriors Fire and Ice) Mistyfoot (Warriors Forest of secrets) Bluestar ( Warriors Into the Wild) Eragon ( Eragon, Inheritance Cycle) Arya (Eragon, Inheritance Cycle) Saphira (Eragon, Inheritance Cycle) Gilderin the Wise (Eldest, Inheritance Cycle) Angela ( Eragon, Inheritance Cycle) Solembaum ( Eragon, Inheritance Cycle) Queen Izalanzadi (Eldest, Inheritance Cycle) Saix ( Kingdom Hearts 2) Xaldin ( Kingdom Hearts 2) Marluxia ( Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories) Hercules ( Disney Hercules Teen form) Kiki Benjamin ( Tokyo Mew Mew) Sari Sumdac ( Transformers Animated Teenage) Nico Di Angelo ( Percy Jackson, Titans Curse) Bianca Di Angelo ( Percy Jackson, Titans Curse) Wendy the good little witch ( Casper) Numbah 362 ( Codename Kids Next Door) Scooby Doo ( Scooby Doo) Seras Victoria ( Hellsing) Gordy ( Ned's Declassified School Survival guide) Link ( Legend of Zelda) Thalia Grace ( Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters) Xigbar ( Kingdom Hearts 2) Xion ( Kingdom Hearst 358 Days) Hermes ( Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters) Artemis ( Percy Jackson, Titans Curse) The weasel ( Ned's Declassified School Survival guide) Captain Rex (Star Wars the Clone Wars) Axel ( Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories) Alex Russo ( Wizards of waverly Place) Annabeth Chase ( Percy Jackson, the lightning theif) Ashoka Tano (Star Wars the Clone Wars) Athena ( Percy Jackson, the Titans curse) Dionyus ( Percy Jackson, the lightning theif) Chiron ( Percy Jackson, the lightning theif) Rayquaza ( Pokemon Ruby and Saphire) Celebi (Pokemon Gold and Silver) Larxene (Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories) Vexen (Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories) Demyx (Kingdom hearts 2) Luxray (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) The Lingering Sentiment (Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix) All heroes are appreciated Extra powers/ pasts can be added, make your hero a Demigod, a wizard, a elf, a KND operative, a Urban Ranger ect ect ect Name Age Appearance or Picture Personality Nanos (Can choose one such as Link, Harry, Ect that as of now don't exist) To the story page Category:Blog posts